The proposed device falls into category of devices that imitate recoil shock that takes place during a firearm shot. It is known, that when shooting a typical rifle the operator experiences strong blows into his shoulder. Recoil causes a certain tension and constrains the shooter somewhat, which in turn affect the targeting ability of the shooter. Essentially every new shot requires re-targeting.
For acquiring weapon usage skills a shooting training is essential. Various training simulators that are used for this purpose allow practicing sharp shooting from any type of light firearms without using live ammunition. “Training Simulator For Sharp Shooting” (U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,486 and one with filing number U.S. Ser. No. 11/274,904 both issued to Matvey Lvovskiy) falls into this class. The last filing introduces a technical concept of building a simulator based on using real (but not loaded) weapons systems. In those training systems the image of the target shown on the screen, while shots are emulated by sending a laser beam from the emitter that is attached to the firearm and is activated by pulling on the trigger. To make training exercises more effective and to assist in development of recoil management and target re-acquisition skills we propose an additional device to emulate, the recoil effect.
Analysis shows a large number of patented devices in this area. In the Pat. No. 4,380,437 the recoil emulation device is installed into a model rifle approximating the shape of the weapon, rather than a real weapon itself. When the trigger is pulled a pneumatic system is activated, which rapidly propels an auxiliary bottom of the butt of the rifle in the direction of the shooter imitating the recoil effect. This approach leads to the phenomenon of varying distance between the shoulder and the butt of the weapon during the time interval between the shot and the recoil. When using a real weapon this phenomenon does not take place. Therefore this approach has a limited application and is not usable as an attachment to the real weapon systems that are used during training exercises. The Pat. Nos. 6,729,322 and 6,869,285 for teaching and training devices also use model rather then real rifles. Practically every weapon type requires a modification of the recoil emulation system.